The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIFZ0024’.
‘CIFZ0024’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small to medium sized decorative inflorescences, darker yellow-green foliage, medium ball-shaped plant habit, with a natural flowering season response of mid-September.
‘CIFZ0024’ originated as a natural whole plant mutation of an unnamed sport of ‘Yojacqueline’. ‘CIFZ0024’ was discovered and selected by the inventor as a single flowering plant within a large population of the parent cultivar grown massed in pots outdoors in a controlled breeding program in Alva, Fla. in March 2009. The parent cultivar has a light yellow inflorescences color, a little larger plant size, and a little slower natural flowering season then ‘CIFZ0024’.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIFZ0024’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in May 2009 in a greenhouse in Alva, Fla.